


Bathtime With Husband And Wife

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>Just a little cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime With Husband And Wife

"So... bathtime?"

Katie can't help but smile at John's fake calm manner. 

"Yeah, if you can handle it."

He smiles in return, the same smile that always makes her stomach flip a little. 

"I can handle it."

He moves toward the bathroom, pouring them a perfect temperature bath and moving to settle in it once undressed, holding out a hand to her when she follows him into the bathroom, helping her climb in and smiling when she settles over him, settling herself so that he is buried safely inside her. She pauses, mewls softly, then moves to press down into him, letting him arch into her. The two of them falling into the same rhythm that they always had. She loves that he keeps the same pace. The same pace always works. Her release is quick to come, his pace is just as fast as ever but still tender and she smiles when he follows her into pleasure. They settle together to wash each other, taking several more turns to pleasure each other, Katie delighting in how warm he is, John enjoying her weak mewls of pleasure.


End file.
